This invention relates to a magnetic disc cartridge having a magnetic disc housed rotatably in a cartridge case molded from a hard synthetic resin or in a flexible cartridge case. More specifically the invention relates to a cleaning sheet which makes sliding contact with the magnetic layer of the magnetic disc and provides for a use in the magnetic disc cartridge.